


The Sea of the Ghost King, lost by his Will

by AliceNightmary



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Breakup, Cheating, College, F/F, How Do I Tag, Hurt, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Sad Ending, Sex, Why do I do this, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceNightmary/pseuds/AliceNightmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't do this"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Please, I don't know what I was thinking."</p><p>"Stop"</p><p>"It was a one time thing"</p><p>"Nico.."</p><p>"Percy, please."</p><p>"I've made up my mind."</p><p>"Give me another chance."</p><p>"I'm done."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sea of the Ghost King, lost by his Will

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is kinda the first time I'm writing a sex scene, it's not even that bad. But there is like.. a paragraph or something.. Just letting ya know~

_"Don't do this"_

_"..."_

_"Please, I don't know what I was thinking."_

_"Stop"_

_"It was a one time thing"_

_"Nico.."_

_"Percy, please."_

_"I've made up my mind."_

_"Give me another chance."_

_"I'm done."_

 

The break up had been years ago.

Percy had been the one to break it off. Their relationship was a secret anyway so no one came to them and told them what morons they were. Hell, he never even told Annabeth.. But, he supposed that because they kept it a secret, it was easy for Nico to sneak off and be with Will. And as much as Percy could have been mad at Will, Percy knew it wasn't Will's fault. Will didn't know Nico was dating Percy. He thought the dark Ghost King was single and maybe that was Percy's fault.

Annabeth had broken up with him 4 years before he got together with Nico when she realized how she wanted to be with Reyna, how she loved her, and Percy didn't want to be the kind of person to tie her down. Sure, it hurt him. The one girl he saw a future with didn't see a future with him. Not that he could blame her. He was childish, wasn't good at being responsible, he was stupid, and on and on and on, he could list more things on why he had no future with anybody.

But 4 years later when Percy was in the middle of College in New Rome, a certain pale man caught his attention. Nico was 18 years old, about a head taller than Percy, and damn, did his black band shirts fit tightly on him, showing off the six-pack he worked on after the Giant's War. Puberty was definitely kind on Nico. And Percy had no idea where that came from. Why was he staring at the Ghost King? Interested in him, gods, was it because of the confession? Many thoughts left the Sea Prince a blushing mess, thoughts that he could never speak of, for fucks sake, he was straight as a straight person could be.

Or was he?

A month had passed and one day while Percy was nibbling on a blue chocolate cookie, the Fates decided to drop in on his love life.. ( Or it could have been Cupid, Percy wasn't sure, and he never bothered to ask that strict love god whenever he saw him.) But, there stood in front of him, Nico, the dark charming bad ass. His olive skin coated in sweat as he had gym before lunch began. Nico was panting and a soft dust of pink covered his cheeks. Nico cleared his throat and asked if Percy had wanted to hang out. 

Percy of course said yes, not thinking about how they would come together in a relationship, but 5 milkshake non-dates, and 2 nights of watching Doctor Who later, they started making out. And without needing any words, they ended up dating each other.

Now, it wouldn't have been bad, and this is where Percy began to blame himself for the relationship going downhill, if Percy wasn't afraid of his sexual orientation. Percy enjoyed being with his boyfriend, he did. He just didn't want anyone to know about them. Nico was skeptical, Percy saw that. Percy saw it in Nico's eyes how much the idea hurt him. Nico had been in love with him for years and this was how Percy treated Nico. To force Nico to hide for him. Hide because Percy was a moron and afraid. 

Nico always tried to hold hands between classes, but Percy always moved his hand away. Nico always tried to sneak a kiss when he was sure no one was looking, but Percy always pushed him off. Nico always tried to casually flirt with him quietly, but Percy always bolted up and disappeared. He didn't know why he was afraid, Reyna and Annabeth were out and proud. Happy as they could be. No one insulted them, or judged the two girls. Percy himself, didn't really know why he was afraid.

Percy noticed as weeks went by, Nico had stopped with his affections. He saw by Percy and always talked with Jason and Lou Ellen, but he never tried to be closer to Percy. He stopped walking Percy to class, stopped taking Percy to McDonalds for happy meals, which Percy always teased Nico about, and he stopped trying to flirt with him. 

Percy started to feel lonely, what did he do wrong? Was Nico pissed at him? Percy would fix it, he hated it when people were upset at him, it made him feel extremely insecure. Even more so then, because Nico was his boyfriend.

Percy tried to start a conversation with Nico during lunch, but Jason always came over to talk about the classes they shared. Nico's back was always facing Percy, and Percy just didn't want to butt in and be rude, so he tried to wait. Though, waiting also didn't seem to be the right thing, since Jason and Nico talked throughout the whole lunch period and after that Nico left without even saying good bye. 

Days like those continued until one day Nico never showed up at their usual lunch spot. Percy just thought it was only for one day, but one day became two, two days became four, and four days became a whole month. Percy was tired, where was his Nico? Nico hadn't talked to him at all for a while. They didn't have classes together, the only time they even had time for each other was between classes, lunch, and after school.

Percy finally had enough of this ridiculousness. Nico had always been the one to sought after Percy and this time he thought maybe he should look for Nico. 

Percy walked around campus, peering here and there, trying to look for his super tall Ghost King. The students blocking him, and bumping into him, made it a bit difficult for Percy to concentrate on finding Nico. But as Percy peeked into the school's Infirmary, hoping to not find Nico because that mean't somehow Nico had gotten hurt, he heard Nico. And boy, did he hear Nico

"Will.. fuck.. Will!"

"D-Di Angelo, harder.. oh! There!"

Percy's face was red as he saw Will's upper body, laying on the bed, his lower half covered behind the binds. His face flushed with red and eyes dark with lust. Percy hid behind the wall. He hoped, in his mind, begged that he was wrong. That it wasn't Nico, but then again, there weren't that many Di Angelos he knew. But he hoped, gods, he even prayed.

When Percy peeked back in again, he felt his heart twist in pain. His suspicions confirmed.. Unfortunately..

Will had wrapped his arms around the neck of Percy's Ghost King, giving Nico open mouth sloppy wet kisses, while Nico was thrusting deep into Will. Smiling and muttering sweet Italian words through the kisses as they went at it, Percy even caught some of the words Nico had taught him. Words like "Love" "Mine" "I love you" and even "Sun shine"

Percy had walked away, quietly, not wanting to draw attention to himself. His head down, so people couldn't see the tears streaming down his face. Never in his life did he feel so betrayed. Sure, there was Luke, but Percy never loved Luke like he did with Nico and Annebeth. Annebeth never once cheated on him. She had broken things off with him cleanly before getting together with Reyna. But, Nico? Nico stopped talking to Percy, Nico stopped being sweet to him, And Nico wanted Will instead of him. 

Percy slammed his dorm room shut, thanking the gods for not giving him a roommate. He let himself go. Crying silently as he held his chest. He didn't want to bother his neighboring classmates. He never thought he would be ever cheated in his life, he thought Nico was better than that.

Percy tried, Percy tried to hate Nico, with every fiber in his being, he tried to hate Nico...

But He couldn't. It was Percy's fault.

Percy began to think about their relationship. The Sweet things Nico did, how he always did his best to keep things alive by sending blue dyed flowers, blue chocolate, and making lunch for the both of them. Percy had just always blowed Nico off, kept telling Nico to stop over and over. He wasn't out yet, he didn't want people knowing. One time he even yelled at Nico to stop and give him some space.. Percy chuckled darkly through his dry sobs. "I guess he was listening.. He did stop.. He did go away.. No, I pushed him away..." Percy curled himself tightly, hugging his knees close to his chest. 

Time flew by and Percy never confronted Nico about what he saw in the Infirmary room, then again, Percy hadn't really seen Nico in a very, very long time as well. Percy always sat in his usual spot, craving to see Nico, but he didn't want to look for him anymore. He was more afraid of finding Nico and Will together than he was afraid of what people would think of him and Nico. 

Everyday Percy waited for him, wanting to talk about Will. He wanted Nico to know what it was okay, that he understood. He wanted Nico to know that he wanted to try, he was still afraid of coming out of the closet, but he wanted to try. He just.. Percy really just didn't want to lose Nico, he loved him. He refused to believe it was too late.

Though, it really was too late. 2 weeks after Percy had caught Nico cheating on him, he overheard Leo and Calypso as they were eating lunch together. Percy wasn't nosy, he really wasn't.. But when he heard Nico's name slip in their conversation, he couldn't help but stop eating and listen intently.

"They look really cute together!"

"Who do you think tops? Will?"

"Leo!"

"What? It's an honest questions."

"I think it's kinda sweet. The bright Sun shine and the Ghost King."

 

Each sentence was like a knife twisting inside Percy. It didn't stop there. Some of his classmates had noticed Nico and Will together and the Aphrodite and Venus kids were squealing about the two. It tormented Percy. Tormented him so much that Seaweed brain did something so incredibly stupid. So stupid, that he blacked out the following night and woke up in the Infirmary, though Percy wasn't hurt... Well, he couldn't speak for his ass, but he didn't have any broken bones so that was good. He felt a warm body beside him, arms around his waist, keeping Percy close. 

Nico was the first thing that popped into his head, but when he turned to look at the man who should have been Nico.. Wasn't Nico at all. 

_Oh my gods._

Will fucking Solace was beside him. What did Percy do last night? How could this have happened?! And of course, just when Percy believed things couldn't get worse.. Nico walked in the room, holding a bouquet of yellow flowers. " Buongiorno mio raggio di sole. How did you sle-"

Percy saw the flowers plummet to the ground and he bolted up. He tried to pull the covers up, He couldn't look at Nico's face, how could he? He was sleeping with Nico's new boyfriend... New boyfriend. And Percy was butting in. Percy was ruining things again. How could he? 

"Nico?"

Percy exhaled, when he had realized he was holding his breath. He finally looked at his lover.. No, Will's lover and saw that pained expression. The expression he wore when Percy denied him any sort of public affection. But he was surprised, because Percy wasn't the one that called out Nico's name.. Percy turned his head.

Will ha stirred behind Percy and sat up. The first thing he saw was Percy and immediately saw regret in Will's eyes. Percy felt another stab in his chest, right next to the other painful feelings he had for weeks.. Will sputtered and looked at Nico, tears forming in his eyes. "Nico, I.. " 

Nico shook his head and walked towards the two naked men. Percy thought Nico was going to yell at Will, shouting at him, asking why did he touch Percy, but what came next shattered what was left of Percy's heart.

Nico had leaned passed Percy and kissed Will's lips softly. Whispering soothingly into Will's ear after. "It's okay, shh, don't worry. I'm not mad. shhh.. I could never be mad at you mio de sole.."

Percy watched how lovingly Nico was. It hurt. This wasn't supposed to happen. Nico was his and Percy belonged to Nico. Percy loved his Nico. This wasn't right. And Percy didn't realize those dark angry eyes looking at him. Nico shoved Percy off the bed, grabbing his arm and dragged him out of the infirmary, not caring that Percy was naked. Percy tried to struggle away from Nico's grip, but Nico made no attempt to let go until they were out in the hallway.

Percy gasped as Nico slammed him to the wall "HOW COULD YOU?!" Nico cried out, making Percy whimper as the air around them got colder and darker. "How could you do this to me?!" Percy's breath fogged a bit and his body shook with fear "Nico.. I.." Percy felt his tears fall and he couldn't hold back. "What about me?! You left me! You cheated on me with Will! And you're mad at me?"

Nico snarled as he pressed Percy further against the wall " You didn't want me, you were the one pushing me away. You hated it when I held hands with you! fuck, Percy, just holding hands! I waited, I tried, but you kept yelling at me! And I realized, you didn't even want to try to love me! Not at all. At least Will does, I came to him because he was my friend and I needed someone to vent on, but he cared. He was there, he was always there. " He dropped Percy and glared down at him, the light bulbs bursted around them both. The only reason it was still lit in the hallway was because of the sun shining through the window.

"You know, Percy.. I don't even know why I had asked you out that day. I thought I was in love, but my feelings for you gradually just.. vanished." Percy stared at him with wide eyes. "Nico, that's not true.. I love you. I was just afraid, and.. I know it sounds stupid, but I want to try now.. Please Nico.. I'm ready!" Nico shook his head and crossed his arms. "No, Percy. I have no feelings for you what-so-ever."

 

"Don't do this"

"..."

"Please, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Stop"

"It was a one time thing"

"Percy.."

"Nico, please!"

"I've made up my mind."

"Give me another chance!"

"I'm done"

 

 

A soft sob escaped through the god of Rain's lips. his hair plastered onto his face as he pulled the silken sheets over his face. He hated it. He hated the past. He hated what he did with Will, even if he didn't remember it. He hated how he treated Nico, hated how he could never be with the man he truly loved. He hated how he watched the two lovers grow old together with their adopted children and their grandchildren. He hated their happiness.

He also hated how he ran, swimming deep into the ocean, he found his father's castle. Granted he wasn't looking for it in the first place, but he was happy to feel some sort of homey feeling. He poured his heart out to Amphitrite who, without his knowing, talked to Poseidon. The following day when the man opened his eyes, his godly father stood over him and congratulated him. Though the man didn't know why until Poseidon explained that he turned him into a god, the god of Rain. The new god wanted to protest and to shout, but it died in his throat. He had nothing. He never really planned a future. 

When he had started, he just wanted to make his mother proud, by receiving a diploma. When Nico asked him out, he wanted to finish his education and have a nice life with his boyfriend. But now? There was nothing. He would have just gone back to receiving a diploma, and nothing after that. SO what if he became a god?

A warm body pressed against his back and he shivered turning to inhale his lover's scent, the scent opposite of his ex lover. The scent that gave genes to his ex lover's lover. The Rain god cuddled as close as he could and opened his eyes. Sea green eyes staring into the cocky sky blue ones. Brightly blond hair wet with sweat, and the air around them smelled of sex. The Rain god couldn't help himself as he kissed the Sun god's firm lips without any passion. "Good morning, my Sun Shine.." 

Apollo laughed whole heartedly and pulled his Sea prince closer to kiss his forehead. "Good morning, my little ocean."

 

Ah, right.

The break up had been years ago.

a hundred and four years ago to be exact.

Percy always said he broke it off.

But everyone knew he was full of shit.

Course, no one would ever say it to his face.

After all, he is a god.

**Author's Note:**

> Gahhh! I was kinda sad writing this, but oh well! I shall continue to write more stories in the future, mostly one shots until I'm confident in writing series again.  
> Hope you loved it! Comments are much appreciated! Love you guys!
> 
> My Tumblr is AliceNightmary


End file.
